


How Homer Got Bald!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: This is the story of how Homer got bald!
Kudos: 4





	How Homer Got Bald!

This is the story of how Homer Simpson got bald.

One day, Homer was walking in Spingfield when he looked up in the sky and saw it would rain before long.

"I've got to go to a place to cover from the rain!" he said. "Or else the rain will wash my hair away!"

Homer got to the house of his friend Flanders (they were friends now because Homer bought him a gift card for Wal-Mart).

"Can I come in your house to get out of the rain?" Homer said. "My house is so far that I wouldn't make it probably!"

"Okay neighborino!" Flanders said. Then he made his kids leave the house because he thought Homer was too fat and not everybody could be in the house. Then he let them back in again because he was wrong.

"Wow, this is cool house!" Homer said and then he slipped on a banana peel and fell back out of the house. Now it was raining.

"Oh, no! The rain is washing my hair away!" Homer said and Flanders tried to help Homer but Homer just laid there and then went home becase it was too late for his hair to be grown again.

The End


End file.
